Artemis Fowl: The Codex Spiritus
by CLBONE13
Summary: It's better to save a friend selflessly than recover a treasure selfishly.


_**ARTEMIS FOWL: THE CODEX SPIRITUS **_

Better to save a friend unselfishly, than recover a treasure selfishly.

**CAST OF CHARACTERS**

**CENTRAL HEROES**

**Artemis Fowl II**

**Captain Holly Short**

**Grayson Maxamillian "Max" Sumner III**

**Myles Fowl**

**Foaly **

**Domovoi Butler **

**No.1 **

**Rhiannon Heen**

**Olaf "Iver" Iverson**

**CENTRAL VILLIANS**

**Morgan Lafey **

**Lord Grayson Maxamillian Sumner II**

**Oberon the Shadow King**

**Opal Koboi **

**Raymond "Ray" Fisher**

**Ark Sool **

**Dr. Diamonte Blackstone**

**SUPPORTING HEROES**

**Ernest Bartholomew "Ernie" Tweeny**

**Natalia Felicia Anastasia Romanov **

**Harley Davidson Eisenstein **

**Mulch Diggums **

**Trouble Kelp**

**Grub Kelp**

**Logan **

**Madame Ko**

**Juliet Butler**

**ANTI-HEROES**

**Athena **

**Magnus**

**Augustus**

**Sprig**

**CIVILIANS**

**Angeline Caliburn Fowl**

**Artemis Fowl I**

**Brooke Lundgren **

**Tabby Caliburn**

**Annika Caliburn Sumner**

**Becket Fowl**

**Hannah Sumner**

**Rosa **

**Dennis Stonebrow**

_**CHAPTER 1: THE FIVE-DAY FOWL MIDSUMMER NIGHT BALL**_

_**Fowl Manor hosted many parties during the year, as Artemis Fowl II knew very well but the most important party was one that didn't happen every year. It in fact happened with an important eclipse that only occurred every ten years. It was longer than all the other parties. They called it the FIVE-DAY FOWL MIDSUMMER NIGHT BALL. Seven generations of Fowls so far had hosted it and young former criminal Artemis Fowl II was as the oldest son determined to be the eighth. As the name suggested the ball lasted five days. All through the six nights the Fowls and their closet friends dined, danced, told jokes and looked at the stars waiting to see the big eclipse. Through the five days they mostly slept, but sometimes the Fowls and their guests would go out to the river, or play chess, or have their most important buissness meetings. Arnold Fowl had joined the army between ball nights at one of these parties. Apollo Fowl had made an alliance with the drug cartel. Three Fowl men in a row, including Artemis's father Artemis Senior, had proposed. Young Artemis not at fifteen had the same plans. He wasn't forming alliances with any kind of gang. He wasn't drafting himself. And he definitely wasn't going to propose to anyone. His youngest twin brother Myles was almost as brilliant as Artemis himself. Artemis had an Alliance with the LEP fairy police. Though, Myles wasn't three years old yet his brother had decided the sooner he joined him in helping the fairies the better. So Artemis had convinced his fairy allies Holly Short, Mulch Diggums, and No.1 the irritating demon to come to the party and help Artemis bring Myles into the dangerous buissness, which would be a perfect day routine for six busy nights that could only be spoiled by one thing. Artemis's mother's sister, Annika Sumner was a cold rich greedy woman who chased her ex-husband Lord Grayson Maximilian Sumner the second's money like Mulch after precious jewels. Since Angeline Fowl was kind and caring Artemis couldn't contemplate how the two of them could possibly be sisters. Annika had two children, Grayson Maximilian Sumner the third age twelve and Hannah Sumner age two. Grayson was cold and distant just like his mother. Artemis and his cousin had always been estranged. Grayson would also bring four friends called "The Grey Griffins" whom he would use to ignore and annoy the rest of the family. Harley Davidson Eisenstein was a big untidy brute of a boy. Ernest Bartholomew Tweeny was a little oath who ate like a pig. Natalia Felicia Anastasia Romanov was a very difficult girl. Artemis wasn't looking forward to seeing any of them, but the person he thought would most likely ruin the party would be his ex-uncle. Lord Grayson Maximilian Sumner the Second was a perfectly annoying man. Artemis loathed him more than any other human in the world and didn't understand why the man was allowed at the party since he was no one in the family's friend and no longer in any way part of the family. **_


End file.
